New Mommy
by holbets10
Summary: Sequel to Forever? Parker's POV on his father's proposal, and his new Mommy. BoothBrennanParkerFriendship


(A/N: - Happy 2008 to all my readers. I hope that Christmas and New Year went as planned for you and your families. As promised, the update to 'Forever?'. I had a long, hard think about what I could write next for this series, and eventually I came up with this. Its kind of fluffy, based on Parker's POV when his dad proposed to Temperance. If you haven't read the previous one-shots, I recommend that you do so. If we say that Parker's five in Season Two/Three of Bones, then I'm going to say that he's seven when Seeley proposes. He's a very intelligent little boy, so it's written in quite a grown up manor, yet still more childish than any of my other fics. I hope that I haven't made him sound too grown up. If I have, please let me know. I've wrote it in an edited way of how he would write it, because there would be way too many mistakes. Let's say that someone found the book, and typed up what Parker had wrote, to make it legible.

**Disclaimer:** - I do not own Bones, Temperance Brennan, Seeley and Parker Booth, or any of the other characters I have used in my fanfiction. I do this because of my love of writing, and Bones, and receive no payment, nor do I contribute in any way to the writing of Bones. If I did, not only would updates be more frequent, Booth and Bones would be together already in the actual programme. I hope that I have made myself clear.)

New Mommy.

_I__t's not everyday that your daddy gets a new girlfriend. A year ago, they started going out. I was glad__ when daddy told me__ and I__ still am. Doctor Bones and Daddy had worked together for a long time, when daddy finally got the courage to ask her out. I think he was a little scared, in case they broke up, but they didn't and now... now they're getting married! Daddy told me, __yesterday__ afternoon, that he was thinking about asking Doctor Bones to marry him, and what did I think of that idea? I love the idea of my daddy marrying doctor Bones, She's like a mommy to me, and so I asked my daddy whether I could do something. I asked him whether__ I could call her mommy. I'm seven now, all __growed__ up, but I think that daddy was a little surprised that I would want to do that. But I'm not a baby anymore, and no matter what happens__ Daddy and Doctor Bones – mommy, as I now call her – are going to be together forever. Daddy told me so, a little while ago. Neither of them can stop smiling, and daddy keeps leaning over and kissing mommy on the cheek. And sometimes, he kisses he__r__ on the lips – __Ew__! How gross is that??_

_I was there, when he asked her to marry him. He was looking all serious, and mommy was crying. Then I felt cross at daddy for making her cry. Mommy says that they were happy tears, but I'm not so sure if she was telling the truth. You can never tell with big people. __Daddy bought mommy this really pretty ring, with a__ big__ diamond on it. She keeps looking at it, and smiling.__ She ke__pt__ saying something about Auntie Angela__, yesterday__, and daddy keeps telling her not to__ worry, that Auntie Angela wouldn't__ make too big a deal out of everything. __ Daddy keeps trying to nosy at what I'm writing in this book, but it's a secret. When I'm big, I'm gonna give this book to my daddy, and then Mommy and him can read it. _

_Mommy just told me that it's bedtime, but I really want to carry on writing. She said that instead of her reading me a story, I can write for ten more minutes if I want. I do want,__ to__ so now I'm lying in my bed, and writing, and talking to mommy. I just asked her a very big question, and she's taking a long, long time to answer. I just asked her if __she__ and daddy are going to have a baby, so I can have a brother or sister. She's smiling, and so is daddy. He's standing at the door, watching us. I don't think she knows that he's there, and when I looked at him, he put his finger on his lips. Daddy told me that that means you have to be real quiet. __I'm going to finish this now, and try and get an answer from mommy. _

"Mommy." I grinned at her, and put my pencil down.

"What, sweetie-pie." She laughed, and tickled my chin. I really like it when mommy does that. She makes me giggle.

"You never answered-ed my question." I smiled again, the smile that Mommy calls 'the charm smile'. Me and daddy both use it, but she says that only my smile works. She says she's 'immune' to Daddy's smile – whatever that means.

"That's cause I'm not sure. I know that your daddy wants to me and him to have a baby, but I haven't really thought about it. Maybe. I think you'll have to get daddy to persuade me."

"I can do that, alright." Daddy had come into the room now, and wrapped his arms around mommy's tummy. He kissed her, and laughed when I pretended to be sick.

"G'Night, Parker. I love you darling." Mommy kissed my head, and tucked me up under the covers.

"Sleep tight, don't let the bedbugs bite." Daddy said, and gave me a hug. They leave the room, daddy talking about babies, and mommy shaking her head. I picked up the pencil once more, and added two more sentences to the piece of writing.

_Oh yes, I'm definitely going to have a brother or sister soon. __I'm very sure about that. _

**(A/N: - Well there you have it, my first Parker POV fanfic.**** As I've said before, I absolutely adore Parker, so there's definitely going to be a lot more of him in my stories**. **I thought that this would be a fairly cute fic, and a way of getting Temperance to think about having children, without me just having her get pregnant. I'm certain that she'll agree to ****it eventually**** Anyway, I hope that you all take some time to review, because without reviews, I wouldn't have the confidence to upload more fanfics. Thanks once again for reading – holbonesfan) **


End file.
